Love Has No Limits
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Juunanagou (Android 17) finds a crystal, and frees a mysterious girl. Who is she? And what is the effect she has on him?
1. Prolouge: A Mysterious Gem

_Love Has No Limits_  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)

  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!   
  
  
_Prologue: A Mysterious Gem_   
  
So what if a little human nature still existed in Jinzouningen Juunanagou, he wouldn't admit it anyway. He wouldn't admit the fact that at times he felt lonely. Sure he could visit his twin sister Juuhachigou and her husband Kuririn anytime he wanted to, but then why didn't he. Had their bond lessened over the years? Certainly not, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.   
  
Much time had passed since Cell was destroyed, and the Z-_Senshi had moved on, aging as they should. Even Juuhachigou had made a life for herself, getting married, and expecting a child. So why didn't he? Did he enjoy living this secluded lifestyle he led? Or did he just convince himself he did.   
  
He still couldn't understand why Kuririn had made a wish on the Dragon Balls for him and his sister to have the bombs implanted in them destroyed. He had been wished back. He was no longer a part of Cell. Android or not, he longed for something, but what? He had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that he had not changed or aged one bit, same as Juuhachigou.   
  
"It's too late..." he said to himself, folding his arms, watching the sunset from the beach, "I'll never be a human every again. I mustn't dwell on it."   
  
For some reason that day, he decided to wear his old black red ribbon army t-shirt, and blue jeans. It made him feel comfortable in ways he couldn't describe, especially since it had been years since he had last worn the outfit. Still, he had to accept the fact that the red bandanna he wore was his trademark, and he missed it. So why not wear it once in a while.   
  
Sighing, he turned and began walking further up the coastal line, looking for something that would interest him. If only slightly. It was then, after walking a mile up the shore, a shiny object caught his attention. Curious by this, he made his way to the diamond like gem, and kneeled down on one knee, scanning it with his advanced vision. There were no files as to what it was.   
  
"I wonder what this is?" he said to himself, hesitant to touch it, but picked it up with one hand, looking at it more closely.   
  
Unexpectedly, the gem began to glow, brighter and brighter, causing him to shield his eyes, and drop the crystal. When he looked again, there stood a beautiful girl, dressed in a white gown, with long blond hair tied up into twin__ odangos, leaving two long pick tails trailing down her back. On her forehead was a crescent moon. She stared at him cautiously, yet curiously. Her eyes flickered over him intensely.   
  
"_Nande_?" Juunanangou questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion, equally studying the young girl.   
  
"_Arigato_." she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, frowning slightly as he stood up, folding his arms.   
  
She smiled faintly, "For freeing me."   
  
"Is that what I did?" he asked, stunned.   
  
The girl deepened her smile, "_Hai_." she answered softly, blinking.   
  
"Hm." he murmured, still mystified by her appearance and her expression. "What exactly did I free you from?"   
  
"From Queen Nehelenia's spell. She imprisoned me in that crystal." The girl answered.   
  
"That makes no sense." Juunanagou stated, unconvinced.   
  
"Believe me or not. I've been trapped in that thing for so long." she replied, turning away, sadly bowing her head.   
  
Juunanagou stared at her, bewildered. "_Kimyo na_." he whispered. "She's serious."   
  
"That I am." her soft voice echoed, "very serious." she confirmed, facing him, her eyes firm as her crescent moon flickered faintly.   
  
They stared at each other in silence, sizing one another deeply. Finally, Juunanagou found his voice. "Just who are you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.   
  
"I have many names." she answered, "in this form, I am Serenity-__hime of the White Moon Family."   
  
"White Moon Family?" he repeated, puzzled.   
  
The girl nodded once, "The Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom." she explained further. "I am their Princess, but her on Earth, I am Tsukino Usagi." with that, she closed her eyes as her slim figure flickered a silver light; when it faded she stood in a pair of blue jeans and a sky blue turtle neck.   
  
"Impressive_._" Juunanagou said to himself as he watched her transform in amazement, wide eyed.   
  
She giggled faintly; her eyes filled with amusement at his expression, then approached him with an outstretched hand. "Call me Usagi." she requested. _

For the first time in a long time, he blinked, glancing at her open palm, then at her sincere expressive face. Then lightly grasped her hand, something he hadn't done in a while. "Juunanagou." he introduced himself.   
  
She raised an eyebrow at the odd name, but shrugged it off, grinning, "Pleased to meet you."   
  
He nodded, and released her hand, taking a step back "So what are you going to do now Usagi?" he asked, curiously.   
  
"I must find my _Senshi_ and free them. They were also encased in crystals." she explained, her expression saddening. "Then I must face Nehelenia again. She must already know I'm free."   
  
Juunanagou listened to her words silently, considering the fact that she was by herself. There were so many things that confused him, yet he was interested. He'd never heard of this Moon Kingdom or Queen Nehelenia. Perhaps this would prove to be quite intriguing. His lips curved into a small grin at the thought, "Perhaps I can assist you on this." he said   
a moment later.   
  
"Really?" she frowned slightly.   
  
"_Hai_." He answered simply, "I know this place a lot more than you do. I don't know how long you've been in that crystal, but things may have changed a lot."   
  
Usagi considered this, folding her arms, "Oh yeah." she agreed, "I myself don't even know."   
  
They stood in silence for a while as the sky darkened with the night. Usagi glanced at him, then at her surroundings, sighing, watching the full moon rise over the horizon. "_Gomen ne Okkaasan_." she whispered, "I couldn't protect Earth or Illusion from Nehelenia." A single tear trickled down her check while her eyes remained on the Moon.   
  
Juunanagou tilted his head to the side, wondering what was so fascinating about the Moon. Usagi stared at it as if it was the most important thing to her. Somehow, in his eyes, the moonlight seemed to be shinning on her more than anything else. As if it was offering her comfort.   
  
Her tears were shiny, and she cried silently. Something must have really happened in order to bring her this much sorrow. For some reason, he didn't do anything to disturb her. So he just watched her. If she thought he couldn't hear what she just whispered, think again. He heard every single word, saying she was sorry to the moon, to her mother. Was the moon her mother? How strange. And what was Illusion? Were they as powerful as   
Cell had been? All these questions ran though his mind as he quietly watched her. For sure, she certainly was no ordinary human. That much he knew.   
  
A small breeze came a few minutes later, causing Usagi to shiver. She rubbed her arms with her hands, bowing her head.   
  
Juunanagou couldn't ignore her motions, after all, he was once human himself, and so he approached her, a neutral expression covering his face. "You must be cold." he said, coming up behind her.   
  
She nodded, "_Hai_."   
  
What was it about her that interested him so? He didn't know. All he knew was that she offered a release from the boredom he suffered from. Yet there was so much more. Something he could not explain.   
  
Usagi looked over her shoulder, gazing at him. She had also taken note that he was unlike anyone she had ever met, with slight long jet black hair, intense sky blue eyes, and a perfect figure. To her, it seemed like he was made to be perfect. For some reason it unnerved her, like there was more to Juunanagou than what meets the eye.   
  
"Come on. I'll take you to a warm place." he said, breaking the silence, tearing his eyes from her sapphire ones, and began walking.   
  
Usagi blinked, and then followed him, unsure of what the effect he had on her was.


	2. Chapter 1: Too Close!

**Love Has No Limits**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  


  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
  
_Chapter 1: Too Close!_  
  
A knock on the door caught Juuhachigou's attention instantly, who would pay her or Kuririn a visit this late at night. It was almost one am. Curious as to whom it was, she opened the door, and was startled to see her brother standing there, in the company of another. The girl was indeed beautiful, and she looked slightly bewildered, as if everything was new to her.  
  
"Juunanagou?" her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Juuhachigou." he smiled thinly, greeting her.  
  
Juuchachigou opened the door wider, inviting them in. "What brings you here?" she asked, closing the door one they had both entered.  
  
Juunanagou folded his arms, and shrugged, "This girl." he answered simply, staring at the girl next to him.  
  
She followed his gaze, arching an eyebrow, studying the girl. She had long blond hair tied into and odd style, ocean blue eyes, and she seemed a bit timid. Other than that, she saw her as any normal human. "_Soo_?" she said, turning towards her brother.  
  
"Apparently I freed her from some sort of crystal."  
  
"_Nani_?"  
  
"It's true, I found some sort of crystal when I was walking up the coast near Pepper City, I touched it then she appeared." he explained, glancing at Usagi, who was wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Really?" The female android placed a hand on her hip, and stood in front of the girl, her eyes unreadable, "Juuhachigou." she introduced herself, extending a hand.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly, taking the offered hand, "Usagi." she replied.  
  
"_Hajimemashite_." Juuhachigou said politely, releasing her hand, and stepped back.  
  
"She is my twin sister." Juunanagou included, "Is it alright is she spends the night here?"  
  
His sister shrugged, "Fine by me, besides I think Kuririn would like to meet her, in the morning that is."  
  
Usagi folded her arms, half listening to what was being said, her mind elsewhere. 'I have to find my_ senshi_, and... Mamoru.' Why did his name sound odd all of a sudden? She didn't even call him Mamo-chan. "She can sleep on the couch." she heard, turning, staring at the two siblings, questioning.  
  
"I appreciate it Juuhachigou." he thanked her, and then approached his companion. "Usagi, you can rest on the couch, I'm going to go check on the spot where I found you, there might be some more clues there. Be back in the morning." with that, he left without another word, only giving her a quick glance.  
  
  
  
Juunanagou flew through the night sky, his expression blank. 'Usagi?' he thought, arching an eyebrow, "What is it about her?" he shook off the feeling, whatever it was, he was unsure if he liked it or not. A _Jinzouningen wasn't supposed to feel this way right? He doubted it, but if Juuhachigou did, then... that was another story, this was different. But those ocean blue eyes, the ones that held much sadness just kept coming to mind, even if he didn't want to think of it.  
  
Usagi curled up into a ball on the couch, staring out the window, her mind full of confusion and uncertainty. Juuhachigou had gone back to her and her husband's room, leaving her to get some rest in the dark living room. But rest and sleep were the last things on Usagi's mind. Just how long had she been imprisoned in that Crystal? What did Nehelenia do to this world, if anything at all?  
  
"_Minna_... __gomen." she whispered, closing her eyes, hugging herself, "I will find you, promise."   
  
That wasn't the only thing on her mind, a certain young man with long black hair, and ice blue eyes, her rescuer in a sense, graced her thoughts from time to time, although she wasn't sure why.  
  
  
  
The ocean was still the same, as it always would be, but maybe Juunanagou was right about things changing. The sun rose over the horizon, and Usagi sat on a beach chair, a hand supporting her chin, her eyes distance, listening to the sound of the waves.  
  
Juuhachigou and her husband were still asleep, and all Usagi wanted to do was think. Out of the whole night, she had only gotten at least three hours of sleep. There was just too much on her mind, besides, she felt to tense to relax.  
  
_

Kame House, the place Juunanagou had brought her to was on a small island in what used to be called the Pacific Ocean, and she didn't even know if that's what it was still called. Did Tokyo still exist?  
  
'Juunanagou. How is it that he can fly?' she wondered.  
  
Through the whole trip, she kept her eyes shut, and clung to him. He didn't say anything until they reached Kame House. She was terrified, because unlike a jet, there was no covering, and it seemed like his speed was faster.  
  
It was then that she felt herself blushing just thinking about him, or the fact that he was holding her when they flew. What was making her feel this way? It never felt like this with Mamoru, at least not when she had first met him anyway.  
  
"Usagi." said a voice from behind, causing her to flush. She knew who the slick voice belonged to. Slowly, she turned, forcing a neutral expression.  
  
"_Hai_." she said, facing Juunanagou.  
  
"I couldn't find anything." he said folding his arms.  
  
"_Soo ka_." Usagi bowed her head in disappointment, when an idea came to mind, "Tell me Juunanagou, does Tokyo still exist?"  
  
Juunanagou arched an eyebrow, "Tokyo?" he questioned. She nodded. "I've never heard of it."  
  
Usagi hid the pain well as she looked away, clasping her hands in front of her. "It can't be..." her voice trailed off, her eyes saddening.  
  
"Hm." Juunanagou murmured, taking a step towards her, "If it does, then it might be under a new name."  
  
"You think so?" Usagi asked.  
  
He nodded, "What country was it in?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
"That name doesn't exist either, but like I said, it may have a new name." he explained, "We could look if you like."  
  
She smiled and stood up, "I'd like that."  
  
"Come on then." he motioned with his hand for her to approach him.  
  
Usagi gulped, "Are we flying again?" she asked nervously.  
  
"_Hai_. You can keep your eyes closed again if you like, but you don't know what you're missing." he smirked.  
  
Usagi scowled, "Easy for you to say."  
  
Juunanagou shrugged; amused with her attitude, "You'll never know." he chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, shutting her eyes at the same time. For a moment he just stared at her, and then picked her up, and off they went, flying through the morning sky.  
  


  
  
  
After the first two cities, Usagi finally kept her eyes open, looking at the scenery. Not only was it exciting to be in the air, but it was beautiful. She hadn't felt so free before, such a thrill it gave her, to actually be high up in the sky, flying trough it a high speed.  
  
"How did you learn to fly?" she asked, curious, making conversation, since they hadn't talked much.  
  
"It's part of my programming." he replied.  
  
"_Nani_?"  
  
"My sister has the ability to fly also, we were programmed this way."  
  
"What do you mean programmed?" Usagi frowned slightly.  
  
His lips curved into a thin smile as he looked at her. "I'm a _Jinzounigen_." she gasped, speechless. "I'm one of the best build by Gero."  
  
Usagi eyed him, his features were perfect, too perfect, that was probably why she could feel that he was unlike anyone she had met before, aliens yes, androids no. "You can't even tell."  
  
He glanced at her, then back at the sky, "Of course not, that is how I was made, to blend in."  
  
His words confused her, but she didn't comment. Most of what he said was surprising, but this was too much. Technology must have really advanced in order to create something like him. Still, there was so much more that he was not telling her.  
  
Feeling tired was one of the last things she expected to but she hadn't gotten much rest, so hesitantly, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.  
  
Juunangaou looked at her, tightening his grip incase her hold on him lessened. No one had been this close to him in a long time, nor had he held anyone, or touched for that matter, except to throw a punch or kick. Usagi was certainly awakening his lost human side, and he was confused as to weather he wanted her to or not. Sighing, he held her close as they continued to fly to the next city.  
  
  
  


  
_"Usagi-chan!" Rei screamed as her best friend was knocked unconscious.  
  
The last thing Usagi saw was Rei's tears. When she regained consciousness, she found Nehelenia staring down at her, with a wicked smile.  
  
"I am the true Queen of the Moon White Moon Princess." she announced.  
  
Princess Serenity moaned with pain, sitting up, gasping lightly, "Where are my senshi?" she demanded.  
  
"Hmph." Nehelenia frowned, and then opened her palm, revealing eight different crystals with the colors of the planets, "Right in here."  
  
"Dame." Usagi shook her head, "How could you?"  
  
The evil queen scowled, "Because I can. Now it is your turn to join them. My reign as the new queen begins now."  
  
The dark energy surrounded the Moon Princess, and she could feel herself being crystallized. She screamed, glaring at the Dead Moon Queen. Nehelenia's chilling laughter was the last thing she heard as she was sent into darkness._  
  
  
  
Juunanagou tensed as Usagi's grip on him tightened, her fingers dug into his shirt, holding hand fulls of cloth. She had to be dreaming.  
  
"Usagi." he whispered into her ear.  
  
She awoke with a gasp, staring deeply into his eyes, their faces were so close, they could have kissed. Blushing, she forced herself to look away, a little shaken from his nearness.  
  
"Nightmare ne?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "_Aa_." she said softly, lightening her grip, but kept her arms around his neck.  
  
"Were almost to South City." he told her, thinking about how close they had been, it gave his stomach a weird feeling, but he shrugged it off.  
  
South City could be seen in the distance as he flew in that direction, and descended to the city, a city where Gero's lab was located nearby. Where he was created, and it gave him memories of how good it felt to finally be rid of that mad scientist, after all, he paid him back for what he had done to him and his sister.  
  
  
  


  
Usagi studied her surroundings, amazed with how things had changed. The buildings were so different, but the style with clothing was pretty much still the same, and the cars were very high tech, yet a few still looked like they used to. They must be considered classics.  
  
"A lot has changed." she said, her eyes a little sad with the unfamiliarity.  
  
Juunanagou frowned, a little annoyed with girls who kept giving him second glances as  they walked down the street. "_Hai_, I told you so didn't I."  
  
Usagi laughed lightly, "Yeah, _demo_ I'm having a hard time getting used to it, I mean everything I knew is not the same."  
  
"That's understandable." Juunanagou agreed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, looking at him with interest.  
  
"I was human once, _demo_ Gero changed all that."  
  
"_Soo ka_." Usagi said her voice a mixture of uncertainty and sorrow.  
  
He looked at her with confusion, "You're shocked by me not being human, yet you're not an ordinary one either."  
  
"True." she stared ahead, slipping her hands into her jean pockets, "I'm not your typical teenager, not since I learned my real identity."  
  
Juunanagou reflected her words as they walked into a nearby park, trying to decide what to ask her. She was unique from most humans, and he was curious about her. Things were really getting interesting. Boredom was something he hated with a passion, and being with this girl was intriguing, that he had to admit. It beat getting into a fight with the Z-_Senshi_.  
  
Usagi kept her eyes downcast, still feeling a little uneasy about how close she and Juunanagou had been, and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She looked up and her eyes widened, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
Juunanagou also stopped, wondering what she was staring at. He followed her gaze, to see that her focus was on a man, sitting on a park bench, reading a book.  
  
"Mamoru." he heard her whisper.  
  
She began walking closer at a slow pace, but stopped when a little girl with black hair ran up to him. She had slightly long curly black hair done into two buns on the top, but the rest was left down, with golden eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" The girl laughed as he picked her up, smiling.  
  
"_Iie_... " Usagi's voice trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at them a moment longer before turning, and running away, crying.  
  
Juunanagou scowled at the man then went after Usagi.


	3. Chapter 2: Juu-chan?

**Love Has No Limits**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  
  
_Chapter 2: Juu-chan?_  
  
"Usagi!" Juunanagou yelled, running after her. She could run fast, but she wasn't watching where she was going, and she didn't see the rock ahead, next thing he knew, she lay sprawled out on the sidewalk, clearly she had fallen face first.  
  
"_Itai_!' she whimpered, sitting on her knees, rubbing her cheek.  
  
He snickered, because it was funny, although he knew he shouldn't. He walked the small distance, and stood in front of her, staring down at her with an arched eyebrow. "You need to watch where you're going." he advised. She nodded, still crying. It looked like her tears came from seeing that man rather than falling on her face. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" he asked, offering her his hand.  
  
Usagi sighed, taking his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, "It's a long story Juunanagou."  
  
The dark haired _Jinzouningen _shrugged, "I've got time, and I'd like to hear it."  
  
Usagi took her hand from his, blushing faintly, and whipped away her tears, "_Saa_, if you really want to." she agreed. "Mind if we get something to eat first?"  
  
Juunanagou shook his head, "Not at all." he answered, watching as her eyes lit up with joy; replacing the sadness they once held.  
  


  
  
It was something else to watch this girl eat. Sure he knew from his files that a _Saiyajin_ ate like this, but he never seen it before. And Usagi was no _Saiyajin_ that was for sure. "Impressive." he commented, watching her eat yet another serving of pasta.  
  
"I haven't eaten in a long time." she explained, flushing a bit.  
  
Juunanagou nodded, knowing what she was referring to, "I can see that." he replied, leaning back into his seat, placing his arms behind his head, glancing at the people who walked by, since they were seated at an outdoor café. It was so annoying when girls gave him second glances as they walked by, especially if they winked or waved, like he cared. "Brainless Bimbos." he frowned, irritated.  
  


"_Nani?" Usagi titled her head to the side, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Juunanagou smiled thinly, "I didn't mean you. These girls just keep staring; it's getting on my nerves."  
  
Usagi giggled, "It's because they think you look cute."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
That caused her to blush deeply. "I think... "her voice trailed off.  
  
"You think what?" he questioned still smirking at her.  
  
"I think... you are." she said finally, her cheeks pink, embarrassed.  
  
His smirk deepened at that, and he didn't know why, "That's because I was made to be perfect, I guess Gero thought it was a good idea to enhance my looks."  
  
"Who is Gero by the way?" Usagi asked, curious, since he had mentioned the name before.  
  
"Some insane scientist who created me and my sister among others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"_Hai_. Juurokugou, Jukugou, himself, and..." he paused, scowling somewhat, "Cell." he said in disgust.  
  
Usagi noticed the hatred in his voice, and something told her not to ask. Instead, she leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "So that's why your name is unusual ne?" she changed the subject.  
  
Juunanagou blinked, smirking, "Tsukino Usagi isn't a common name either."  
  
  
_

  
"So who was that guy anyway?" Juunanagou asked, waiting for her to answer.  
  
Usagi stared ahead, looking at the scenic view from the look out point, "He's part of my past Juunanagou."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded slowly, not looking at him, her eyes distant, "It's rather confusing. I'll start at the beginning."  
  
Juunanagou leaned against the railing, giving her his full attention as she began her narration. 

  
It was near sunset when she finally finished. Fresh tears stained her eyes, and despair replaced the cheer he had seen in her sapphire eyes.  
  
Without warning, she flung her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shirt, clinging to him. He tensed up, unsure of what to do. He knew he should comfort her, but he didn't remember how, that was not included in his programming, like so many of the other feelings he had towards her, it confused him.  
  
"_Gomen_." she whispered, staring into his ice blue eyes, her eyes flickering with tears, "I just don't know what to do Juu-chan. I failed everyone. Even if I find my _Senshi_, what will they say?"  
  
"Juu-chan?" he repeated, a small hint of a smile curving his lips, hesitantly resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She laughed lightly, "You don't mind if I call you that do you?"  
  
He shrugged, "It's fine by me, if I can call you Usa-chan."  
  
"Sure." Usagi smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
This was too weird. A girl or should he say, a human was holding him. What made it stranger was the fact that his arms slid around her shoulders, holding her back, what was he doing? That was something he couldn't answer. Besides, he found it interesting.  
  
They stood there for a moment, in silence until he picked her up while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they flew back to Kame House.  
  


  
  
"Your story was certainly out of the ordinary." Juunanagou stated a moment later, "It's probably as intense as what happened with Cell."  
  
Usagi wanted to ask him about it, but saw the same anger she had seen earlier in his eyes, and decided not to. "I wonder if that was really Mamoru." she said, changing the subject yet again.  
  
"From what you've told me, it's possible."  
  
"_Demo_... that means... " Usagi looked away, not wanting to believe what was on her mind, "His daughter...could she be Chibi Usa...with a different mother?"  
  
Juunanagou opened his mouth to speak when he realized something, "Usa-chan... didn't you tell me that Nehelenia was bent on being The True Queen of the Moon?"  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
"Perhaps that's her daughter too." he continued.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, her body going numb, "_Masaka....It can't be."  
  
_

  
  
It was night by the time they reached the small island. The house lights were off and there was a small note attached to the door. Juunanagou took the note and read it. "It says they went to Capsule Corp." he informed her.  
  
Usagi was about to respond when a chilling feeling shot through her, causing her to turn. With betrayal in her eyes, she stepped back, shaking her head, unshed tears forming in her eyes. "_Iie_." she whispered.  
  
Juunanagou frowned at the couple, and stood beside her, folding his arms. "You must be Nehelenia." he said, scanning the woman from head to toe.  
  
"That I am." The Dead Moon Queen smirked, holding her companion's hand in her hers, focusing her attention on Usagi, "So White Moon Princess, we meet again."  
  
Usagi bowed her head, her body trembling, "Mamoru. How could you?" she whispered.  
  
  
  


  
Side Note:   
Juurokugou-Android 16  
Jukugou-Android 19


	4. Chapter 3: Golden Death

**Love Has No Limits**  
  
Note: This was written by my Imuoto-chan Pokahydee. ARIGATO P-chan!!!!!!!! ~Hugs~ Be sure to give her reviews for her work!   
  
  
Standard disclaimer, don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
  
  
_Chapter 3 - Golden Death_  
  
"You are so naïve Usako," Mamoru said, not showing any emotion on his face, unlike the smirking woman that stood beside him. "Did you really think I could love an airhead like you?" Usagi felt her eyes burning as they filled with tears that she refused to shed. She was aware of Juunanagou's presence beside her and could feel his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"_Demo_... Mamo-chan... How could you say that? After everything we went through?" Usagi asked, the tears continuing to well. She blinked sharply, letting the tears slide silently down her cheeks, making her cheeks begin to puff up.  
  
"Usako, you don't know anything," Mamoru said smiling slightly at her. Not really smirking, but smiling rather pleasantly. "You're just a child, you know nothing of love. You didn't during the Moon Kingdom and you do not now."  
  
"_Demo_ Mamo-chan... I do know love and..." she paused as loud sobs escaped her throat. "_Aishiteru_!!" she shrieked as she ran toward him.  
  
"Don't be a fool Usa-chan!" Juunanagou shouted, grabbing the blond girl from behind and pulling her into a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her side. "Never plunge into battle if you don't know your opponent's abilities."  
  
"Please Juu-chan..." Usagi said, tears still streaming down her face. "What did I do to deserve this?" she begged, her pleading eyes burning into his. Those twin pools of blue looked so haunted at that moment, so void of the normal sparkle he had seen earlier. They were filled with something else... pain and fear as well as the sting of betrayal... the one she loved had betrayed her, leaving her to be with the enemy.  
  
"You didn't do anything, Usako... you were a nice kid, _demo, not anyone I could see myself marrying. You were always rather childish and your grades were terrible." Mamoru said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"You heard it pathetic princess, now, what will become of you?" Nehelenia asked, scratching her chin, "I can't trap you again, that was just a waste of time and energy... so, how do you want to die?" Nehelenia asked as a blade appeared in her hand.  
  
"You'll have to go through me first." Juunanagou said calmly as he forced Usagi behind him. Why was he protecting her anyway? She was just a human... how could she stir such feelings inside of him? He was an android, his programming didn't leave room for such a feeling, he's a machine... his humanity was lost long ago... he can never regain it... Still, he stood his ground, placing himself between Usagi and Nehelenia.  
  
"You are a fool if you try to protect that pathetic girl. Nothing can match the power of the Dead Moon." Nehelenia said, still smirking.  
  
"That is where you are wrong," Juunanagou said calmly as he took a step toward her, keeping his eye on the dark-haired man called Mamoru. "You should never underestimate your opponent; it could be deadly for you."  
  
"Juu-chan, please don't..." she pleaded, reaching for his arm. Her hand touched his arm but he pulled away, keeping his eyes locked on the woman and the man that stood before him.  
  
"If they are ready to fight, I'll fight them," Juunanagou said smirking slightly. "Besides, I can't just let them kill you now can I?" he asked, glancing back at her. She smiled weakly but the tears still sparkled on her cheeks and the twinkle in her deep expressive eyes was gone... gone was the carefree girl that he had released from that crystal... the girl that he had found on the beach... In her place was an empty shell that seemed to be fighting against the cracking that it caused when she was dropped so cruelly and carelessly. How could that guy do such a thing? Why did he care? She's just another human girl... another human that would express the same human feelings and act exactly the same as the rest... There was nothing really special about her... He kept trying to tell himself there was nothing special about her, but he couldn't help but think about it. She was different than most humans that much he was sure about. Was this the feeling his sister felt about that bald human Krillin. He just didn't know anymore... so much had happened, so much happened but he couldn't explain or comprehend it.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," Nehelenia said calmly, still smirking confidently.  
  
"You shouldn't be so confident; you know nothing of my abilities to fight." Juunanagou said calmly, smirking slightly. He pushed a stray strand of black hair from his face, tucking it loosely behind his ear.  
  
"Well we'll just see if my confidence is justified after I kill you," Nehelenia growled as a crystal appeared in her hand. It was a golden crystal and was glowing very dimly. "Do you remember this, Serenity-__hime?" Usagi's mouth dropped as she recognized the gem in her hand in an instant.  
  
"Helios..." she whispered, picturing the winged horse... the guardian of dreams. "What did you do to him?!? Where is he?!?" she demanded, her eyes widening in concern. A bitter laugh escaped from Nehelenia as she thought back to the young guardian.  
  
"Last I knew... he was in his dream world __demo... he didn't look too good," She said smirking evilly, "And that was years ago that I left him to die... I'm sure by now, he's gone and there's nothing you can do to return him. His dreams are dead, as is his body."  
  
"You're lying..." Usagi whispered, suddenly feeling fear creep into her heart, "I refuse to believe that is true..."  
  
"How would you explain it then?" Nehelenia asked, smirking deeply at Usagi and the dark-haired man that still stood in front of her, his eyes narrowed angrily. "How did I get the crystal foolish Serenity? Just think about it, the crystal was in the possession of that foolish boy. Do you think he would give it to me willingly?"  
  
"_Iie_..." she whispered her face dropping.  
  
"Are you ready to fight yet?" Juunanagou asked calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"_Hai_, _demo_, I'm warning you, boy. You don't stand a chance against the __TRUE Queen of the Moon." Nehelenia said confidently.  
  
"I heard your warning and it doesn't intimidate me one bit, lets just get this battle over with already," Juunanagou said calmly, he turned and looked at Usagi, the smirk disappearing, replaced with the normal expressionless look that she had grown to know in their short time together... "Usa-chan, keep an eye on that man, my sensors are picking up something strange from him. Don't let your guard down."  
  
"_H_... _hai_..." she said, the tears slowly streaking down her face. Juunanagou reached up a hand, gently wiping a tear from her eye, a strange light in his eyes that Usagi had never seen before. "Please be careful Juu-chan..." he nodded his head and turned back to Nehelenia. _

Why was she worried about him? He could take care of himself; he was one of the strongest fighters on earth besides the _Saiyajins_ of course... He was constantly reminded of that but it didn't bother him anymore... He just didn't care about being strong anymore... probably because he knew he'd never be stronger than Goku or Vegeta or any of them. _Demo_ why was she the one that worried him? She was the one that seemed like she needed to be protected... she looked like she was lost at that moment when he glanced over at her and that strange feeling he got when she was around returned to him, making an anger inside of him appear... Anger and hatred toward the couple before him, these people would pay for making Usagi cry... Why was he getting like this? Everything he thought about had to do with Usagi... He just wanted a good fight that's all... A good fight, it had been so long since he'd actually fought someone... so long since he had actually let himself loose in battle, not caring of the people he hurt or the pain they inflicted on him. Androids didn't feel pain, at least... not the same way humans did. Physical pain did not faze him as much as the strange feelings appearing... they appeared the moment Usagi appeared... He didn't know how to explain them... he didn't want to; he just wanted to protect her... NO! He just wanted a good fight!! That's all he cared about!!   
  
That's all he was programmed to do!! He was programmed to fight and nothing more!! He wasn't programmed to have feelings; they did nothing in a good battle except cloud your judgment and make you give into your frustration. That's when you made the enemy begin to make mistakes, when the rage and hatred blinds their vision it leaves them vulnerable, which is exactly why they were programmed that way... To never make a mistake in a blind rage... To never lose yourself because of a pretty face... that's the way a true warrior fought.  
  
"Will this battle ever begin?" Nehelenia asked, looking impatiently over at Juunanagou. "Or have you decided you're too afraid to fight me?" The smirk returned to his face as he turned back to the woman, his sensors not picking up very much_ ki_ from her... _demo_, she might be hiding her power as the Z-_Senshi_ had always done.  
  
"As you command," Juunanagou said disappearing. A moment later, her reappeared in front of Nehelenia holding his hand up, palm out, inches away from Nehelenia. "Let's see if you can survive this for starters," Juunanagou said, smirking as he released a rather large _ki blast straight at her. He saw the smirk spread across his face and before he knew it, the blast was heading straight back at him. Having amazing reflexes, he swatted that attack away, watching as it disappeared over the horizon, a sudden flash as it connected with the ocean. "Not bad... __demo, you still haven't a chance against me."  
  
"We'll see." she said, still smirking confidently, a low chuckle escaping her throat. The crystal began to glow and Usagi took a step back in horror as the golden energy was streaked with black lightening-like energy.  
  
"_Iie_..." Usagi whispered as she started toward the smirking Juunanagou. "Juu-chan, I have to get that crystal back..." she whispered, fear in her voice.  
  
"Very well Usa-chan..." he said calmly as he disappeared. Usagi searched around her, not knowing where the dark-haired android had gone  
  
"Juu-chan?" she questioned, her eyes searching for him. A few minutes later, he appeared in front of a baffled Nehelenia and snatched the dark crystal from her hand. Usagi's mouth dropped in shock as she saw him take the crystal from her hands so easily. "_N... nani_?" she whispered, her mouth hanging open when Juunanagou appeared in front of her and placed the crystal in her open hands. "H... how did you do that?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Practice." he said smiling slightly.  
  
"Can you teach me that?" she asked, her eyes still the size of saucers.  
  
"Maybe..." he said calmly, the corner of his mouth curving into that same small smile that looked more like a smirk than anything.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Nehelenia cried, turning her attention to the silent man that stood behind her.  
  
"_Hai aino-chan_?" he asked, looking down at the dark-haired woman. "You need help? Against... him?" Mamoru asked, his eyebrow raised slightly. She shook her head 'yes' a deep scowl across her lips. "Very well then."  
  
"_Arigato_." Nehelenia said, leaning up and kissing Mamoru firmly on the lips.   
Usagi's face fell as she saw her beloved... scratch that... her EX-beloved kissing the woman that had caused so much pain and suffering.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered, the haunted look returning to her eyes as they fell on the dark-haired man kissing Nehelenia. Juunanagou felt that strange feeling inside of him again... every time that look crossed his face he couldn't help but feel angry for some reason... no... He's angry because this battle isn't a challenge at all, that's the only thing that angers him. "I can't forgive you... Mamo-chan..." she whispered as she held up the golden crystal, closing her cerulean blue eyes... the two pools of the deepest ocean that showed so much expression, so much feeling...  
  
"You cannot win, Usako..." Mamoru said calmly, still no emotion showing on his face or in the tone of his voice, "First, I will get rid of your little boyfriend, though." Juunanagou just stood there, no emotion presently showing on his face. That was how he was most of the time, not even a scowl graced his perfect facial features, never a smile nor a frown. Those emotions were dead to him, ever since he lost his humanity and became an android; he had lost it all and was now nothing more than a machine that no longer had a purpose... He had failed his intended goal and was now nothing but a worthless machine that was slowly going out of date.  
  
"We'll see..." Juunanagou said calmly as he uncrossed his arms and turned toward Mamoru, "You start..." Juunanagou said, the smirk returning to his face. He watched as the man before him reached into his jacket and a moment later, pulled his hand out, holding a single red rose. Juunanagou raised an eyebrow... why was this _baka_ holding a rose? What a weirdo...  
  
"With pleasure..." Mamoru said calmly as he let loose the rose that he held. In mid-air, the rose slowly turned black as it hurtled toward him. Juunanagou raised his hand and easily caught the rose, crushing the blossom in his bare hand. The corner of Mamoru's mouth slowly raised into a slight smirk as he did a movement with his hand. Juunanagou opened his hand, dropping the remains of the crushed blossom to the ground but gasped   
slightly when he felt something on his hand. When he looked down, there was some sort of dark energy sparking up his arm, sending jolts of pain into him... though he was an android, pain was something he knew... It was different than what a human would feel, but it was still registered as pain and a small cry escaped his lips, being silenced a moment later when he slammed his mouth closed, clenching his teeth tightly as he bit back the pain.  
  
"Is that all?" Juunanagou asked calmly.  
  
"You cannot beat me, last time we fought, you were trapped in that crystal... this time, I won't be so lenient. You'll end up in your grave little princess." Nehelenia said bitterly.  
  
"I will not give up without having tried..." Usagi whispered calmly, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. She held the crystal up, her eyes closed... and the crystal began to glow a dim golden color, becoming brighter after a few moments. Usagi's eyes opened and she gazed up at the gem, a look of frustration on her face. "_Iie_... the crystal is dying again..." she gasped, a look of overwhelming sadness coming over her. "And this time,   
ChibiUsa isn't here to help me... she's not here to save their dreams... the golden crystal is worthless..." she sobbed, dropping to her knees, letting the crystal slide to the floor.  
  
"So, you have realized the truth ne?" Nehelenia asked, smirking at the broken Moon princess that kneeled on the ground, the golden crystal darkening in her hand.  
  
"I can't do this by myself..." Usagi whispered quietly, closing her eyes. She dropped the crystal and opened her eyes, letting them meet those of Nehelenia. "I am helpless to stop her..." she whispered to herself. "I... I give up..." Usagi whispered quietly. Juunanagou stopped fighting when he heard those words escape her lips. The dark energy had trailed up his arm, surrounding it completely, but still he fought... splitting Mamoru's lip, making blood trail from his mouth down the front of that ridiculous out-of-date tuxedo that he wore.  
  
"I win again, pathetic little Serenity..." Nehelenia said calmly.  
  
"You may have defeated me _demo_... I still feel sorry for you as I always have..." Usagi said, pity filling those expressive eyes of hers.  
  
"_Iie_... not that again..." Nehelenia whispered as she saw the look that filled Usagi's eyes. The same look the princess of the Moon had given her... the same look that had filled Helios's eyes before she had taken the golden crystal from him... the same look in that little pink moon-brat's eyes... she couldn't take it... "Stop it! Stop giving me that look!!! I don't need your pity!!! I don't want your pity!!!" she cried, putting her hands over her   
ears as she kneeled over.  
  
"_Okaasan_!" A voice snapped. Nehelenia's head snapped up as a young girl approached the two of them. Usagi was still kneeling on the ground, Juunanagou standing beside her with his eyes narrowed on the pair that stood before them. "_Okaasan_! You promised!! I'm going to be late now!!" The small child said, pouting.  
  
"Oh dear... I forgot, _demo_, I have a little job I need to finish first..." Nehelenia said patiently.  
  
"I_ie_! You said you'd go!! _Otousan_!!!" The little girl whined as she grabbed onto the man's pant-leg. Mamoru smiled at the young girl, stroking her black hair.  
  
"Of course dear, we're leaving right now," Mamoru said, smiling at the child. "Come along dear, we have to go now." Mamoru said, helping Nehelenia to her feet before they disappeared through a mirror that disappeared a moment after than.  
  
"Juu-chan..." Usagi whispered as she turned to him. He looked down at her and gently helped her to her feet, slightly surprised when she threw herself against his chest and began to weep. He didn't know how to comfort this emotional girl so he just stood there, letting her cry, stroking her back in a soothing manner.  
  
"Are you all right Usa-chan?" he asked, looking down at the girl. She nodded slightly and wiped her tears away, returning her gaze to Juunanagou.  
  
"Juu-chan... I have to find my _Senshi_..." She said calmly, not a trace of the sobbing girl remained. She merely looked slightly depressed and maybe a little worried. "Will you help me?" he asked, looking up at him hopefully.  
  
"H_ai_." he said, the corner of his mouth turning upward slightly into that little smile that looked like a smirk of his.  
  
"_Arigato_..." she said, leaning her head against his chest once again. She felt so tired, so drained... so much had happened so fast, she was still trying to catch up with all the events that had come to pass... So many betrayals, so much pain... so much had happened while she was trapped in that crystal... Mamoru... how could he betray her like that? She gave him nothing but love, she was complete true to him... she never lied to him... she put her heart in his hands and he decided that she wasn't worth it anymore and   
decided to shatter it into a million little pieces that were cast away just as quickly.  
  
"Serenity-_hime_..." A familiar but weak voice came from above. Usagi picked her face up off of Juunanagou's shoulder to see a familiar figure floating above.  
  
"Helios?"  
  
::Fin::_


	5. Chapter 4: Irresistible!

**Love Has No Limits**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)

  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy!  
  


  
Note: Gomen ne for keeping you waiting, I finally found time to do some updating, I hope you like! Until the next update…….  
  
  
_Chapter 4: Irresistible!_  
  
Juunanagou stared at the winged horse with astonishment. A faint gasp escaped his lips, and his eyes flickered in amazement. Never had he seen such a magnificent sight. True, his eyes had witness many things that couldn't possibly be real, but this was seer fantasy. "_Subarashii." he whispered, keeping Usagi in his arms, staring at the mythical creature in awe.  
  
Usagi smiled with relief, tears of joy forming in her eyes, "Helios, I thought…" her voice trailed off, watching as the Pegasus slowly descended to the ground, and stood before the couple. "I knew Nehelenia was lying."  
  
Before Helios replied, a light covered his body, shifting him from the Pegasus to a handsome young man with white hair that had a tint of blue, and piercing yellow eyes. He smiled sadly at her, kneeling on one knee, and held out his hand.  
  
Usagi pulled away from Juunanagou at his gesture, and slowly approached him. Juunanagou watched as she took his hand, and blinked when a wave stared at her fingers tips, and covered her body from head to toe, changing her into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Serenity-_Hime_." Helios said in a soft voice, lifting her hand to his lips, and kissing the top of it, "_Gomen_."  
  
"For what? I should be the one apologizing." Serenity bowed her head, "I failed to stop Nehelenia."  
  
Helios shook his head and stood up, releasing her hand. "__Iie, you did all you could. _Demo_, I failed to protect the golden crystal. It was my responsibility, not yours. Don't blame yourself." he paused, closing his eyes, "It's because I involved you and your _Senshi_ that you were all sealed away."  
  
"Helios." The Moon Princess spoke softly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "As Serenity-_Hime_ and _Senshi_ of the Moon, it was my duty to protect Earth and the solar system from any kind of evil." she paused briefly, "My _Senshi_ felt the same."_

  
Juunanagou stood off to the side, listening to what was being said, his expression blank. This was more interesting than what he had expected. He was still confused with his feelings toward Usagi, but other than that, it was satisfying. "_Gomen ne_ Serenity, about Chibi-Usa and Mamoru." he heard Helios say. It made the _Jinzounigen_ hate the Evil Queen and her husband even more, especially when he saw the look of sadness in the young princess's eyes. If there was one thing he was sure of, he was going to make them pay for what they did to her. True, the feeling was mutual, but as a _Jinzouigen_, it made him wonder why these long gone emotions were returning full force. "Helios, this is Juunanagou." Serenity's voice interrupted his thoughts, knowing that she was making the introductions. He eyed the young man curiously, and then nodded his acknowledgement. Helios did the same.

  
  
  
"What did Nehelenia do to this world?" Usagi had to ask, even if she dreaded the answer, still a bit shaken from seeing the Dead Moon Queen again.  
  
Helios sighed, closing his eyes, reluctant to tell her, "She used the golden crystal to spread darkness, and for many years the Dead Moon Kingdom ruled everything."  
  
"And Mamoru?"  
  
"They were married shortly after her reign began."  
  
Juunanagou silently listened, glancing at Usagi who stood a few feet away, talking to the white haired young man, and then returned his gaze back to the window, keeping an eye out for the evil queen or her husband. There was no way he was going to let them hurt Usagi. Whatever he was feeling towards the blond haired Moon Princess was something he couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried.  
  
His arm still stung from that so called energy, and Usagi had tended to it by wrapping it into a bandage. It was the first time anyone was really concerned for him other than Juuhachigou or Jurokugou. That is if you count being protected from getting absorbed by Cell a concern, then Picorro and the rest of the Z-_Senshi_ had been very concerned.  
  
At least Juuhachigou had been thoughtful enough to leave a note and a spare key to Kame House. With Master Roshi and his animal companions on some yacht cruise, and her and Kirirn at Capsule Corp, they needed a place to sleep and rest. Usagi and Helios looked like they needed that more than anything.  
  
"Nehelenia soon lost interest in her Kingdom or so it seems." Helios continued, "New enemies came and went, but from what I've seen, a new _Senshi team formed, The Z-_Senshi_. They've protected Earth countless times."  
  
"I take it Nehelenia watched on for her own amusement." Usagi shook her head, disgusted.  
  
Helios smiled faintly, "_Hai_, _demo_ she didn't get involved. My guess is that she has been waiting for another chance to take over the world again."  
  
"And the golden crystal?"  
  
Sadness replaced the smile on Helios's face as he spoke, "Nehelenia took it from me, and she used its powers to bring darkness and despair." he paused, looking away, "My powers became limited, and I became mortal. Illusion is frozen again. The people lost their dreams, and now, their dreams and hopes are centered on the Z-_Senshi_, they have forgotten…" his voice trailed off.  
  
Usagi folded her arms, near tears, "I can't believe this." she whispered. Helios nodded. "Why couldn't I use the golden crystal?"  
  
"Its powers are very weak, and your dreams have been shattered."  
  
"_Nani_?" Usagi gasped. It was shocking, but Helios spoke the truth. She herself didn't want to believe it. Still, defeat and losing what you once held dear was a big deal. Her tears fell freely then, "_Hai_." she said in a hushed voice, "Is Nehelenia's daughter really Chibi-Usa?"  
  
The pain in Helios's eyes was unbearable, it mirrored Usagi's feelings, "__Hai, her name is Melena."  
  
Fresh tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Crying wasn't going to change anything. Mamoru had married Nehelenia, and they had a daughter. It was sickening, yet there was nothing she could do about it. Chibi-Usa no longer existed and never would. Melena had taken her place. "I see." Usagi said shakily, still grasping the betrayal, which was not easy.  
  
Helios knew how she was feeling; still there was nothing he could say that would comfort her. She was beyond any kind of comforting. From what he could see, her companion, Juunanagou seemed to be the only one who gave her calmness at least. So as not to upset her, the Illusion guardian said nothing.  
  
Juunanagou, who up until this point had been silent, taking in all what was said, left his guarding spot by the window to approach Usagi. He glanced at Helios before placing a hand on her shoulder. It was his way of comforting her, and Usagi accepted it by placing her hand over his. It was tempting to hold her again, but for some reason, he held back this time. Just touching her hand was enough to question his programming. She was making him feel almost human again, even though it went against everything he was programmed to do.  
  
"You should get some sleep." he recommended, sliding an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Usagi nodded, "I know."  
  
The dark haired _Jinzounigen_ glanced at Helios before leading the blond haired princess up the stairs, "You can sleep in my sister's room; it's to your left." he told him.  
  
Helios nodded, "_Arigato_."  
  
Juunanagou didn't answer; his attention was on Usagi as he accompanied her to the second floor, and into a bedroom. She was drained, and he couldn't think of anything else to do but turn off the light while she laid down on the futon. He was about to leave when her soft voice halted him, "Stay with me."  
  
He looked at her, uncertainty in his sky blue eyes. "__Dooshite?"  
  
Usagi blushed, "I'll get cold…and I feel safer with you."  
  
She was irresistible, even to him. Without another word, he hesitantly laid down beside her, unsure of what do. As if on cue, she rested her head on his chest and snuggled up against him. With in moments she drifted off to sleep. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. He had held once before, but this was different, they had been flying, now she lay next to him, making him feel even more human. How was it possible? Ever so gently, he lifted a hand, and softly stroked her cheek with his fingers, watching her sleep for the rest of the night._


	6. Chapter 5: Android or Not

**Love Has No Limits**

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan) 

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine! Enjoy! 

Note: Much thanks goes out to my Imuoto-chan Purr-chan (who helped with the editing) and to Lila Khalida for pre-reading this, what would I do without you! I know it's taken me long enough to update this fic, I've been having major Writer's block. Thank you for all the reviews, knowing you like this story keeps me writing.

_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you   
I'm accepting of you and the things you do   
Just as long as it's you   
Nobody but you_

"Doesn't Really Matter" Janet Jackson

_Chapter 5: Android or Not?_

Usagi awoke the next morning, feeling for once, fully rested. She looked around the room, finding that Juunanagou must have gotten up before her. She lifted her arms into the air, for a good stretch to her upper joints and back before pushing the covers aside, and getting to her feet. The time for procrastinating was over. It was time to find her _senshi. With that in mind, she left the room, and began walking down the stairs to the living room, in search of her android companion, "I'm coming _minna_."_

Juunanagou sat on the living room couch, taking a careful look at the damage to his arm. It was going to feel real good to return the favor. He was sure of it. No one gets away without their pay back, especially that damned tuxedo wearing_ baka_ and his fifthly roses. The thought of inflicting pain on the golden eyed witch brought a smirk to his face. This was certainly a thrill, not only was he freed from boredom, but he also felt like he had a purpose again.

"Juu-chan," 

"Yeah," he answered, still preoccupied with his arm.

Usagi hesitated at first, and then took a seat beside him, "I'm sorry for what happened to your arm."

The _Jinzouningen_ shrugged, "It's nothing Bulma or Dr. Brief can't repair."

She frowned in confusion, "Who are they?" 

"You'll meet them soon."

"_Hontoo ni_?" 

"_Aa_, maybe they can help you with finding your senshi."

"Think so?"

"They should…" he paused, "They're scientists."

"Where's Helios?" Usagi looked around the bedrooms. 

Juunanagou shrugged, "I don't know."

Usagi blinked, closing the bedroom door, "I guess he comes and goes like he used too." she assumed. 

Android 17 took her hand, "Then you'll see him again for sure."

She blushed faintly, "_Hai_."

"We should go, the sooner we get to Capsule Corp, the sooner we find your senshi." he said. 

She nodded, still blushing at him keeping a light grip on her hand, "You sure they can fix your arm?" she needed to know. 

"Absolutely." he smiled thinly, amused with her concern. The girl was certainly unreal, he didn't think anyone would care about him, but she did. He was unnerved that she didn't seem to care if he was a machine or not. He led her out of the house, knowing the same sleeping feelings would awake the minute he held her. It was a long flight from Kame House to Capsule Corp…could he keep them at bay for that long?

She held onto him even tighter now, since he could only use one arm functionally. He felt her chin on his shoulder, and he could smell tea roses. What was this girl doing to him? His ice blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully, could there really be a little humanity left in him? 

"Juu-chan." 

"Hm." 

She leaned back so she could see his face, "What would I do without you?" she smiled, and kissed his cheek, before going back to her original position. 

He didn't say anything, still stunned by what she had just done. Normally it wouldn't have fazed him, except a punch or kick was not really that gentle, nor was it any way of showing affection. '_KUSO!' he thought, trying to keep a clear head._

"Juunanagou." a woman with blue hair said, surprised to see the android at her front door. It had been years since they last met, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The android smiled thinly, "I need you to repair my arm, and we need some assistance."

The blue hair scientist grinned, "I'll see what I can do, come in both of you." she opened the door further. 

"So this is Capsule Corp?" Usagi stared at the dome shaped building, still not used to the architecture, "What do they build exactly?"

"You'll see." Juunanagou answered, draping an arm across her shoulder, "Let's see what they have been up to."

"Um." Usagi smiled excitedly. 

"Who is this?" she asked, closing the door once they had entered, "Is this your girlfriend? She's pretty." 

Juunanagou arched an eyebrow, "This is Usagi." he introduced the blushing girl. 

"Nice to meet you Usagi-san." The woman grabbed the blonde's hand, shaking it, "I'm Bulma."

"Nice to meet you." Usagi replied, still embarrassed by the assumption.

"Wait here." Juunanagou said, giving Bulma a look.

The scientist understood, "We'll talk more later, I need to attend to your Boyfriend." she teased, "Have a look around." 

Usagi nodded, taking a seat on a nearby easy chair. "Mommy!" she heard a little boy's voice a second later. She looked around the living room, noticing they were gone. She studied the child; he must have been about three years old, with lavender hair, and blue eyes. 

"Mommy I'm hungry!" he shouted even louder. 

"She's busy little one." she said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Usagi." she answered. "And you?"

His cheeks turned red, "I'm Trunks!" he pointed at himself.

She giggled, he was adorable. 

"That should do it." Bulma finished the repairs on his arm, "Now what else was it you need help with?" 

"I need to know the former name of a country."

"_Nani_?" she frowned, "Why?"

"I need to know where Japan was."

"Japan?"

"_Aa_."

Bulma sat down at one of many laboratory computers, typing in the key words, "Let's see." she kept typing, "Hmm…Japan…" she stared at the screen, "It looks like it doesn't exist at all. From what I can find, that continent has completely sunk into the ocean."

"Really?" 

"_Hai_. You're talking about a country that is at least two thousand years old."

"Two thousand."

She nodded, "The closest you're going to get to this place is about three hundred miles off the coast of Kame House." 

Juunanagou took a look at the screen, memorizing the area location, "That's all I need to know."

"Where's my sister by the way?" Juunanagou asked during dinner, seated next to Usagi, who was once again devouring her food in a rush. Bulma didn't seem to mind, since her toddler son ate the same way, "She left a note saying she and Kuririn were coming here."

"They did, but Kuririn wanted to pay Gohan a visit." Bulma answered, bringing more food for second and third servings, "You're not eating?"

The _Jinzouningen_ arched an eyebrow, "I don't need to, remember."

"Oh yeah." Bulma chuckled, and then turned her attention to Usagi, "Do you like the food?"

"Very much." Usagi smiled, wiping her lips with a napkin, "_Arigato_."

"My pleasure." 

"How is my sister's condition?" The black haired _Jinzouningen asked something he normally wouldn't do._

Bulma's eyes widened, slightly surprised, "Well." she responded, cleaning her son's dirty face, "It's a rare case, _demo, her body is responding to the pregnancy like a normal human." _

Juunanagou narrowed his eyes, thinking, "Meaning?"

The blue haired scientist winked, "Meaning you could also have children Juunanagou."

"_Nani_?" he blinked, masking his shock behind a scowl.

Usagi turned beat red with the knowledge, unsure if she should say anything, swallowing hard, staring at the table surface. 

Bulma glanced from one to the other, and chuckled, deciding not to go into detail, "I don't need to explain the birds and the bees do I?"

The android's scowl deepened with hidden embarrassment, "I'd change the subject if I were you." he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so serious." Bulma shook her head. "You're worse than Juuhachigou and Vegeta put together."

"Whatever." Juunanagou got up suddenly, leaving the dinning room in a rush.

Usagi bit her lip, feeling out of place. She had no reason to feel shy anymore, but the new knowledge of her android companion was a bit much. How was she supposed to look at him the same way now? 

"Don't worry about him." Bulma's voice cut into her thoughts "Let him cool off."

"_Hai_." Usagi nodded.

The nerve of that woman; saying something like that in front of Usagi, as if it was nothing. Juunanagou thought. It was personal. He stood on the second floor balcony, staring blankly up at the night sky. He must have been out of his mind to get involved with the little Bunny. It sounded like fun at the time, now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He wasn't programmed to feel the things he did?

"Juu-chan…" he heard her voice, knowing she was behind him. He refused to face her; it was unfair to her, all of it. He was incapable of giving into his feelings, no matter how human they were. 

"Leave me alone Usagi." he said, bowing his head.

"_Demo_…" 

He closed his eyes, trying so hard to resist. "You have no idea how much you're screwing up my programming." There, he said it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not human."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her voice was demanding. 

Juunanagou smiled sarcastically, touching one of his hoop earrings, "What do you think?"

"I don't care what you are." she whispered.

He faced her then, his eyes slightly wide, "What did you say?" he heard her the first time, but he needed to make sure he heard right.

She bowed her head, "I said I don't care what you are." she repeated making eye contact with him, "You're the reason I'm free. The one who's helped me get this far." 

He took a step toward her, making her back up against the wall, placing a hand near her face, leaning closer until their lips were only inches apart. "I have no idea what I'm doing." he stated, before pressing his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 6: The Reawakening!

**Love Has No Limits**

By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan) and Pokahydee

You know we don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. ENJOY!

_Allure_chan's Note_: MUCH THANKS goes to my Imuoto-chan Pokahydee for co-writing this chapter with me, it would have taken a lot longer to finish without her. ~Glomps~ ARIGATO P-CHAN! I've been on a DBZ binge, so this fic may be updated more often, depending on how many ppl really like it. You know it takes time and effort to write. I hope you enjoy, it's a long chapter…~Smiles~ Be sure to give Pokahydee her share of credit ne, she's awesome!

_Pokahydee's Note_: *giggles* This was SOO much fun to write that I stayed up until 3:30 AM writing it with Allure-neechan. I love the Veggie moments *swoons and pulls on Vegeta's leash to glomp him* Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this ficcy, it's SOO much fun to do this^^ It's better than writing when it's just you cuz there's more input.  I wanna thank Allure-neechan for letting me help her out. Arigato neechan!! *glomps Allure-chan* Anyway, please review, we wanna know whatcha think ne? Ja!

_Chapter 6: The Reawakening!_
    
    _~Ever since I first met you_
    
    _I've been shining in my heart_
    
    _My love causes so much sorrow_
    
    _I broke off my glance so quietly_
    
    _Your insignificant gestures_
    
    _And your ordinary words_
    
    _Every time I think of them _
    
    _I feel like I'm going to cry~_
    
    "Watashi tachi ni Naritakute (Want to be Together With You)" SAILOR MOON SuperS

A kiss, that's all it was…then why did it make her go weak in the knees, like they'd give out any minute.  As the kiss deepened, she placed her hands on his shoulders, in an attempt to hang on. She felt his hands on her waist, lightly pulling her against him. For a _Jinzouningen_, he sure knew how to kiss. 

He was lost in the moment, forgetting everything but her, and then he pulled away suddenly, much to his dismay, looking away, "What was I thinking?" he said to himself, hiding his real expression behind a scowl.

"Juu-chan…" Usagi whispered, blushing.

He faced her then, running his fingers along her cheek, his eyes narrowed in thought. "I used to hate humans…" he smirked sarcastically, closing his eyes, "such a waste of time."

She blinked her sapphire eyes full of confusion.

With a chuckle, he shook his head, and took to the air without another word.

"Juunanagou." Usagi's face fell, as she placed her hands on the balcony railing watching him disappear into the sky, unsure of how to feel.

"Don't stress about it Usagi." A kind mellow voice said.

Usagi looked to her side, "Helios." she smiled glad to see the Illusion guardian again. 

He stood beside her, his expression content, "He'll be back."

"Are you sure?"

"_Hai." he nodded, "If I'm correct, he's gone to find Japan."_

"_E!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes wide, "__Sugoi!"_

Helios chuckled faintly, "With his help, you'll find them soon."

"_Aa." she returned her gaze to the sky, touching her lips, still feeling his kiss._

It was a good thing he was a _Jinzouningen, or else it would have been impossible for him to walk underwater. Walking on the bottom of the ocean was nothing new to him, he had done it before, during his battle with Picorro all those years ago, it brought a slight smirk to his face, remembering how fun that had been, before Cell showed up and ruined it._

He had to admit, that lip contact with Usagi had been nice…he couldn't place the feeling, but it gave him an adrenalin rush. And Gero thought he had erased all his human emotions, what a joke. How many mistakes had he really made? His programming was off, and with his emotions returning, was there a chance he could regain his human memories? So many questions, it was maddening.

His lips curved into a frown, he could think more on it later; he had to find what remained of Tokyo, Japan. The water may have been pitch black, and from what his advanced vision could see, there was nothing but rocks and sand. Nothing remained of Japan. He was sure he had the right location, 'Maybe it's all buried.' he thought, scanning the area closely, 'Guess I have to dig.'

Normally, it would have taken archeologists years to dig up a lost city, yet it took only a few hours for Juunanagou. What a site at that, buildings still stood their ground, including a very rusted tower. There were a few minor objects, but they dissolved at his touch. 'So this was Usagi's homeland.' he mused to himself, looking at the city's remains, 'There has to be one of those crystals around here somewhere.' he searched the place, until he caught sight of a small light coming from underneath the sand. 'Finally.'

Usagi yawned, still trying to wake up. Maybe turning the shower water from warm to cold would help. She thought about it for a second, and then changed her mind, letting the warm water soothe her instead. It was nice of Bulma to invite her to spend the night. But it was a restless night for Usagi, first she couldn't stop thinking of Juunanagou's kiss, and then she had to go and dream about, like it was happening all over again. That was really unexpected, first he blames her for messing with his programming, and then he kisses, her not that she didn't like it, she didn't understand him.  

"Juu-chan…what's happening?" she sighed heavily, bowing her head. As if she didn't know, it was denial, to the feelings she had toward Juunanagou, like it or not. Her mind told her it was out of the question, but her heart told her it didn't matter. If he was really a mindless machine, then why did he waste time on her, protect her…she didn't know, and what would his answer be if she asked him.

She stepped out of the shower with that in mind, and began drying herself off with a towel, noticing that her previous clothing had been replaced with fresh ones. An appreciative smile graced her lips. Bulma was so nice and thoughtful.

"_Oi, are you done yet!" A deep male voice yelled from the door, along with a loud knock._

"Just a minute." Usagi answered, slipping on a pair of new sneakers.

"Hurry up." The voice commanded gruffly.

She frowned at the tone; the voice was unfamiliar to her, "Alright." she sighed; leaving her shoelaces untied, and opened the bathroom door, only to be shoved aside by a very muscular man with pointy black hair. He slammed the door behind him, without so much as glancing at her. "How rude." she scowled at his poor manners, and walked back to her room.

Usagi walked back to her room and flopped down backward on the bed.  She didn't want to fall back asleep but the bed was just so comfortable.  Bulma definitely had good taste in blankets and pillows.  The mattress was full of goose feathers so you just sunk down inside of it.  It was like sleeping on a cloud.  Usagi could smell breakfast wafting through the door to her room and rose reluctantly from the bed.  She swung her feet to the end of the bed and leaned down to tie her shoelaces.

She stood up and walked over to the vanity mirror and plopped down in the cushioned chair.  It wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed, but it was still squishy.  She picked up the brush off the vanity and pulled it through her long blond hair.  She thought about putting her hair up in the normal two buns on either side of her head but thought better of it.  She didn't want to wear her hair like that… not until her _Senshi_ were returned to her.  Instead, she quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail on the back of her head and fastened an elastic band around it.

She tightened the band and stood up to look herself over in the full-sized mirror on the opposite wall.  She was wore a dark blue long-sleeve mid-drift mini-tee that laced up at her chest and was cut low.  She also wore low-rise, hip-hugging jeans that accentuated her hips and added to the aura of perfection that seemed to hang low around her.  She walked back over to the chair and grabbed the black Capsule Corp. vest she had thrown carelessly over the arm and pulled it on over the 'too-small-shirt'.

Usagi, satisfied with her appearance, straightened her vest and walked out of the door and down the hallway.  She took a left at the end of the hallway and paused as she was approached the same bathroom as before.  The gruff man came storming out, half-dressed with soap in his hair.  He wore a towel around his waist and water was dripping down his rippled chest and stomach.

"You used up all the hot water." he threw her a scathing look as he passed.

'If looks could kill.' Usagi thought, watching him disappear around the hall corner.

Usagi sat at the table, her eyes wide at how much food covered the table. Sure she had eaten at a buffet, by this put any restaurant to shame. Who was going to eat all of it? She wondered, gulping. Bulma sat next to her along with her young son, apparently they were waiting…

"I'd introduce you to my parents but their on vacation." The blue haired woman said.

"Mom, can we eat yet." Trunks frowned impatiently.

"Not until your daddy gets here honey." she told him.

At her words, the same man Usagi had seen earlier entered the room. He wore a pair of brown khaki pants with a black tank top that exposed his muscles a great deal. His hair was still pointy in that gravity defying style of his. 

Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her chair as his coal black eyes fell on her and seemed to bore right through her.  His glare only deepened when she tried to look away, but he didn't speak right away.

"Usagi, this is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma said as she motioned to the glaring man.  She looked over at her husband, who didn't look up from his glaring at Usagi and cleared her throat. "Vegeta, this is Usagi.  She's Juunanagou's girlfriend."  Bulma explained with her smile still in place, although Usagi saw a slight twitch in her eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you, Vegeta-san." Usagi said as she refused to meet his gaze.  He seemed to be searching her for something, but Usagi had no clue what.

"Explain yourself, _onna!" Vegeta demanded after another moment's silence.  Usagi was taken off guard and nearly fell out of her chair at his sudden outburst._

"Eh?  Explain myself?" Usagi started as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead,  "_Gomen nasai. I didn't know I'd used up all the hot water."_

"Not that, _baka!" Vegeta growled as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table beside his plate.  Usagi, Trunks, and Bulma all jumped at this and Usagi reluctantly pushed her chair back from the table a few inches._

"That's enough Vegeta!" Bulma said sternly as she turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, woman!" he yelled back at Bulma and turned back to Usagi, "What the hell is that aura around you?!? How can a little girl like you possess that much power?!?"

"I… umm…" Usagi didn't know what to say to him as she stood up and took a few steps back.  He was terrifying when he was mad.  "I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi lied.  She had no intention of telling him about the Moon Kingdom or her past.  Especially after the way he'd treated her.

"Vegeta." Bulma stood up finally, "Stop it!" she yelled. Vegeta turned to glare at her but said nothing. He spun around on his heel and stormed out of the room toward the back of the house.

"I'm going to go train." he grumbled as he disappeared around the corner.

Usagi sighed in relief, still a bit shaken. Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mind him; he's a _Saiyajin_ Prince so he tends to act like that."

"_Saiyajin Prince?" _

"_Hai."_

Was it just her or were things getting weirder and weirder, first a _Jinzouningen, now a Prince, what was going on? Who were these people? _

A sunset, another thing that would never change, never stop, it was comfort. One of few that Usagi had. So many changes, could she handle it, get used to it. She hugged her knees to her chest, watching the sky change in color. Why did Nehelenia do this to her? It was so cruel. She rested her chin on her arms. She felt so alone, what was taking Juunanagou so long? She moved her gaze to the city below, Hope City. It was so strange and different, at least from the hill, she could see it clearly.

"I know what you feel Usagi." said a male voice from behind.

"Helios." Usagi smiled, keeping her eyes on the scenic view.

He sat down beside her, "He's part of the Z-_senshi_."

"_Nani?" Usagi glanced at him._

Helios shrugged, "Prince Vegeta, he's helped protect earth.

She frowned slightly, "He could be a little nicer."

The Illusion guardian chuckled, "I know."

"He knows something Helios." she said seriously.

"I don't doubt it."

"Why's that."

Helios leaned back staring at the sky thoughtfully, "He's very powerful." he reached a hand up to shield his eyes against the light and squinted because a small speck seemed to be hurtling toward them at an alarming rate.

Usagi noticed his intent gaze on the sky and looked in the same direction and a smile broke out across her face.  She waved her hands in the air as the form of Juunanagou seemed to grow in size as he got closer, "Juu-chan!  Over here!" Usagi cried as she waved her arms around.

Helios glanced over at the blond and a small smile touched his lips.  Even this short of a time after her reawakening, she seemed to be taking a place in this new world.  He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl; she had been released from her prison to find out that the man she loved abandoned her for the enemy. Even through all of that, she could manage to find something to smile about.

Juunanagou landed in front of the blond girl several minutes later and was shocked at what he saw.  The girl was dressed like the other humans of the city except that there was less material in certain areas.  He didn't realize that the outfit had been cut that way to draw the eyes to her 'better' features, but he didn't need to know that.  He could feel his face growing warm as he looked her up and down in something akin to awe.  She was gorgeous… that's all Juunanagou could think.  After a moment, he caught himself and crossed his arms over his chest and forced a frown onto his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he said lazily, approaching Usagi, "Look what I found." he held out an open palm.

She gasped, staring at the aqua gem. A wider smile graced her lips as she took the crystal, hugging it to her chest. "Neptune." she whispered, and then held it in both hands, holding it up until it levitated a few inches off her hands. She spoke the words that would release the _senshi and held the gem over her head as it began to glow._

Juunanagou watched as the aqua light brightened, and he covered his eyes with an arm. When he looked again, a girl a few years older than Usagi stood before them, dressed in the oldest style of clothing he had ever seen. She had wavy long aqua blue hair, and a strange symbol shone on her forehead.

She wore a knee-length, pleated skirt that matched the color of her eyes, and a short-sleeve blouse that had a small jacket covering it.  Her eyes appeared to be out of focus, she just stared straight in front of her.  The symbol on her forehead began to fade after a few moments and her eyes focused.  She scanned her surroundings quickly and nearly jumped in front of Usagi. Even when she was disoriented, her senses as a _Senshi_ were as keen as ever...

"Michiru!" Usagi hugged her, tears in her eyes.

"Usagi?" The woman recognized the girl, and hugged her back.

Usagi was going to say more, when she felt the weight increase. Michiru eyes closed, it looked like she was about to faint. Usagi didn't have to struggle under Michiru for long because strong arms lifted the girl a moment later. Usagi glanced over to see the aqua-haired girl lying motionless in Juunanagou's arms. Usagi reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from the Outer _Senshi's_ face as the tears continued to trickle down her face.

"Don't worry, Michiru-san, we'll find the rest of the _Senshi together." Usagi said more to herself than to anyone in particular._

Usagi lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky.  There wasn't a cloud in the sky and Usagi was able to make out the Milky Way even with the light pollution of Hope City.  Usagi couldn't help but frown when she thought of a certain spiky-headed jerk called Vegeta.  Every time she ran into the man he made her so incredibly angry.  He was such an egotistical maniac.

They had just brought Michiru into one of the spare rooms at Capsule Corp. so she could get some rest when Vegeta came walking down the hallway.  He was dressed in spandex so tight you probably had to get a potato peeler to take them off with sweat dripping from every inch of his body.  Not to mention the horrendous odor that was being emitted from him.  Juunanagou had gone to get Bulma so she could look Michiru over to confirm she was uninjured and Helios had disappeared somewhere.  So Usagi was alone when he approached.

"What are you doing, _baka_?" he growled as he approached the blond, "This isn't a hotel you know!  You can't just bring in all of your little friends without an invitation!"

Usagi sat up and dug her fists into the ground next to her, "That guy makes me so mad!" she growled to herself as her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched.

"Who, Vegeta." Juunanagou rested his arms behind his head, laying beside her, smirking in amusement, "That's what I used to think." he raised an eyebrow. "Actually, he still gets on my nerves." and then he narrowed his eyes, "He's all talk, nothing more."

Usagi laughed faintly, and then returned her eyes to the sky again, her expression serious, "Juu-chan…"

"_Ne."_

She hesitated, "How far into the future am I?" she looked at him, her ocean blues held a look of questioning.

He sat up then, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling uneasy, something he hadn't felt since his fight with Cell, stupid human emotions. "Do you really want to know?"

"_Aa." she nodded, dreading the answer.  She took in a long shaky breath and hung her head slightly as she waited for the answer._

"Two-thousand years."

Usagi gasped weakly and looked away, staring at the city lights below. "Two-thousand years…" The reality of it was overwhelming; everything she knew and loved was gone. She put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were prepared to overflow. "It's not fair." she whispered, "I failed, I don't deserve to be Serenity-_hime or Sailor Moon, and my home… my people are gone."_

Juunanagou placed a hand on her shoulder, he knew what she felt; he had lost everything too, except his sister. Although he didn't think it would make much difference to her, he had to say something.  "You still have your _Senshi, Usa-chan."_

She shook her head in defeat, tears trailing down her cheeks, "It won't matter, Nehelenia has won, and I can't defeat her without the Golden Crystal's powers." Usagi silently cursed herself for being so weak as she let the tears flow freely.

He touched her cheek, and tilted her head so that they were face to face, "With me by your side, I know it can be done."

She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in a clear voice, "This isn't a game Juunanagou."

"Who said it was?" he cupped her face wiping her tears with his thumbs, "I may be a _Jinzouningen_…_demo I don't think I'll lose interest in you anytime soon." He stared into those ocean blue eyes with an intensity that made a shudder run through Usagi's body.  He could feel her trembling against him as he gazed down at her._

Usagi's face reddened when he said this and she felt a small smile spread across her lips.  A strange change had seemed to come over him since she'd first met him.  He seemed to be opening up to her or something.  She knew he was a _Jinzouningen, but his actions were human.  Just from looking at him, you'd never know he was an android by appearance, but he retained that cold personality of a non-human.  Now, though, that was not the case.  His eyes were burning with something and it wasn't hatred.  Passion?  Love? Friendship?  Usagi wasn't really able to distinguish what she saw in his eyes, but she liked it._

Her smile widened slightly and the tears continued to flow, this time for a different reason though.  He had instilled hope back into her heart.  She wasn't alone, she had her _Senshi, and she had him.  Without even thinking, she launched her self onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder as sobs raked through her body._

She pulled away from him after several minutes and pressed her lips firmly to his.  She felt him draw back at her sudden movement as he tried to push her back from him.  His eyes widened in shock as the small golden-blond girl pressed her lips against his.  He wasn't quite sure how to react, he didn't know whether he should wrap his arms around her, or push her away.  His head was screaming at him to push her away, but he couldn't seem to do it because his heart was pulling him back toward her.  He was torn between two desires and neither seemed to want to give out.  He fought his brain and programming as hard as he could but it lost out in the end and his arms closed around her.  He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and the other was pressed against the middle of her back for support.  He felt her mouth open and took the opportunity to explore the contours of her mouth with his tongue, caressing the insides of her mouth while his hand rubbed her back soothingly.****

Usagi could feel his lips and hands, this kiss was by far, more intense than any she had ever experienced. Could she keep up? She had to inhale from the nose in order to breathe his lips were sealed tight onto hers.

It was like he had no control over anything anymore, like his heart and body did everything on its own accord, his mind and programming had no say or place. He felt his body nudging her gently as he urged her to lie back on the grass.  She obliged and lay on the cool grass with his arms wrapped tightly around her.  He took one hand and trailed it across her bare stomach and felt a shudder run through her body.  He smirked slightly to himself as he heard a small gasp from their slightly parted lips.  He could feel her hands tugging at his face to resume the kiss and happily obliged to her small whimpers that sounded vaguely like the noises of a kitten that wanted milk from its mother. After a moment more of staring into her ocean blue eyes and stroking her golden hair, he gave into her demands and let his lips cover hers once more.

"Juu…" Her voice trailed off as he continued to kiss her, she buried her hands in his hair, and kept her lips to his. She didn't care what he was, he was what he was; just Juunanagou. Nothing else mattered at the moment, only him.

"This is so damn sickening." A male voice interrupted them. Usagi jumped at the familiar voice and instinctively buried her face in Juunanagou's chest.  She felt him go ridged as he sat up to face the newcomer.  His eyes narrowed in dislike as they fell on a short man with spiky black hair.

"What do you want?" Juunanagou asked in a cold voice, furious at having been interrupted by the likes of him.  He helped Usagi sit up and stood up, blocking Usagi from Vegeta's view.

"I want some answers about that girl." Vegeta said simply with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed on Juunanagou.  He took a few steps closer to get a better look at Juunanagou's face and smirked slightly.  It was kind of funny to see the android with that sour of a look on his face.  It gave him a sense of satisfaction to see that he had ruffled him so much.

"It's none of you business Prince Vegeta." he glared at his former enemy with cold ice blue eyes, "Leave or I'll be forced to make you." he stood his ground in front of Usagi, his arms still folded.

Vegeta's scowl deepened and he balled his hands into fists.  He put one hand in the air and formed a relatively large blast of energy.  It glittered blue in the night and floated several inches above his hands. "Looks like I'll have to force you to tell me." he said with a confident smirk.

~Fin~


End file.
